


One frakking idiot

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so quiet at night aboard Galactica , if neither Lee nor Kara can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One frakking idiot

**Author's Note:**

> BSG 2003 belongs to Ron D.Moore, I don't make money with it.

One frakking idiot..

Lt. Kara Thrace was laying awake in her bunk , staring into the darkness. She was surprised how quiet it could be abord the Galactica. All she could hear was the regular breathing of the sleeping pilots around her. She listened into the silence , but couldn’t sleep.

Sheets rustled when a person turned. Somebody sighed quietly. Was it Lee’s voice ? She focussed on the direction of the sound. Sheets rustled. Somebody was audibly beathing in and out. Kara thought it was Lee. Couldn’t he sleep as well ? She thought about talking to him, but decided against it.

He was breathing heavyly. Then she heard a supressed sigh. What was he doing in his bunk ? Kara imagined his muscular body, dressed only in his boxers. Her own hand moved down her naked thigh.  
Again, she heard the rustling of the sheets and cracking .of the bedframe. Her fingers slid over the seam of her panty. She took a hissing breath.

Lee held his breath and listened. Was that Kara ? In his mind’s eye, he saw her laying in her bunk, the seductive shape of her body only covered by the thin sheet. He closed his eyes, giving in to the images in his head.

Her hands, caressing herself gave her goosebumps. She imagined it to be him, massaging her. Kara’s breath went faster.

Now , Lee could hear her very well. He thought of her naked round breasts touching his muscular torso, which made him hard. He moaned, which was answered by a supressed sigh coming from Kara.

She bit her tongue. Her fingers were all wet and slippery, she couldn’t take that any longer. She imagined Lee’s tongue on her skin, his hands caressing her, his muscular arms wrapped around her, his weight pushing down on her body…and oh yes, his hard dick thrusting into her, frakking her hard and fast…Kara gasped for air…

Lee thought of Kara’s body , her long blond hair that the wanted to grab and run his fingers through, the voluptuous lips which he wanted to feel all over his skin, the lust that he felt was overwhelming …

Kara pressed her hand over her mouth in order to muffle the groan building up in her throat. She closed her eyes, while her body went tense for a secound, before she sank back into the sheets and relaxed. Trying to catch her breath , she looked into the darkness.

Lee instead lost control and woke everybody up, who wasn’t fast asleep.

„Hey, can’t you be quiet ?“ a male voice shouted angryly. „Some people want to sleep here.“  
Kara giggled in her bunk.

 

The next morning all pilots, inculding Kara, Lee and Adama gathered for a meeting in the pilot’s briefing room. They were having a vivid and loud conversation.  
Captain Apollo, who was standing behind the speaker’s desk tried to get their attention. „Listen…!!!, listen everybody !!!, I would like to start today’s flight briefing !“ But he was ignored. „Quiet , please ! What’s so important to talk about ?“  
The noise died down, when Hotdog started to speak. „Didn’t you hear that last night ? One frakking idiot frakked himself and woke all of us up !“

Lee felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Why didn’t the ground open and swallow him when he needed it ? He tried to keep his composure when he answered : „No, I must have been asleep and missed that.“

Adama, who was sitting next to Kara, gave her a questioning look. With a wide grin,she lowered her eyes and looked down onto the floor.  
„That’s my son…“ Adama thought ironically. 

After the briefing was over, he took Lee aside.  
„Please don’t do that, this was embaressing enough already.“  
Senior grinned at junior. „I knew that you could give in to your instincts, but I was talking about boxing.“

end


End file.
